


Do You Have What It Takes?

by NazoAO3



Category: BlazBlue, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Killer Instinct (Video Games), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Soul Calibur, Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers, Tekken
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Interviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: DAMN YOU INTERNET!!! Your always giving me ideas I have to immediately work on rather then continue on my already started works! Why? Why do you do this to me? My life(surprising I have one I know) keeps me away from writing enough as it is! I also know I'm not the first to do this idea but goddammit I want to do it my way!(god I must sound like such a brat right now). So I don't think it needs to be said that this will be a huge Crossover. This just the first in series I plan to expand upon after this. But first let's who makes the cut. First Chapter is a preview and will be updated/replaced one finished proper.





	Do You Have What It Takes?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the Judges are as follows.
> 
> Smash Bros: Samus and Dark Pit.
> 
> Marvel vs Capcom: Iron Man and Dante
> 
> Street Fighter: Chun-Li and Juri Han
> 
> Injustice: Batman and Deathstroke
> 
> Killer Instinct: ARIA and TJ Combo
> 
> Tekken: Heihachi and Emilie De Rochefort 
> 
> Mortal Kombat: Johnny Cage and Shao Khan
> 
> Balzblue: Rachel and Hazama
> 
> Soul Calibur: Ivy and Edge Master

"Okay! Ready to do this people?" Tony asked as everyone settled into their seats they were all set up in a half-circle in the back of a gymnasium/auditorium style room. He was looking forward to it if he was being honest. 9 fighting games with 2 judges from each which means 17 judges other then himself, plus a special guest to help manage the numbers and break Ties. Samus who was surprisingly out of her power armor for this sitting next to Dark Pit. They got the center spot at the table since those weird Boss Hands were the ones who came up with this idea. He and Dante were on the center right while past opponents and allies Chun-Li and Juri Han were on the center left. Batman, Deathstroke, ARIA, TJ Combo, Heihachi and Emilie De Rochefort took up the right side of the circle. While on the left side was Johnny Cage, Shao Khan, Rachel, Hazama, Ivy and Edge Master.

"No offense Mr. Stark. But if we weren't I don't think we'd be here" Emilie replied with a giggle to which Tony rolled his eyes.

Juri scoffed "Can we get on with this? I want to meet my new playthings~" she purred and earned a glare from Chun-Li. Juri simply laughed at her. "Relax China Doll, I'm just having fun is all. You really need to learn how to unwind....I could help with that you know?~" the psycho flirted.

"I'm with Juri on this. I think this is gonna be alot of fun" Hazama said with a huge grin and his feet propped up on the table.

"ENOUGH OF ALL THIS PRATTLING! I DESIRE TO KNOW WHO I SHALL NEXT FACE IN KOMBAT!" Shao Khan bellowed slamming his fists.

"Geez, I think this guy is worse than Akuma" Chun-Li whispered to Juri who snickered.

"I agree! Let's get started already!" Heihachi announced.

" **Yes. Let us start the testing** " spoke GLaDOS lowering herself from the ceiling.

"Fine, fine. GLaDOS you can send the first person in now" Samus told her.

"Can some remind me why we have a robot whose prone to flooding places with deadly neurotoxin to be our secretary for this?" Batman asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She came highly recommended....and requested" Samus answered.

"Requested by who?" asked Edge Master.

" **That's whom(I think?)** " ARIA and GLaDOS corrected.

"It's not important" Dark Pit told them.

"I beg to differ" Batman pushed.

"Listen it's just what the Hands wanted, besides I have a question myself. Stark and Samus are out of their armor's. I get Stark is just that kind of guy but Samus rarely does this for anything. So why are you and DC Deadpool over there still so dressed up?" Dark Pit asked. The fallen doppelganger was met with silence "Hmph! That's what I thought".

"I don't think I like being talked down to by a clone" Deathstroke said mocking the angel.

"We're called Echo Fighters now! You should atleast get your facts straight if your going to insult someone" he growled. Dark Pit hated being called a clone! As much as he didn't like thinking about it he knew it was atleast a little true, after all reflecting Pit's negative traits into reality was how he was born.

Chun-Li stood up causing a loud 'SLAM!' as she brought her hands down on the table. "I think that's enough! We all came here for a reason and I think the sooner we get to it the less likely we are to keep bickering. GLaDOS can you send in the first person please?" she politely asked the AI.

GLaDOS zoomed in towards her and she 'Narrowed' her eye. " **I like you. Alright** " she went back to the center of the room. " **First up is Date Masamune(Sengoku Basara)** " at her announcement the door was promptly kicked open by a man with medium-long brown hair, a black ornate eye-patch over his right eye. He was adorned in grayish-silver and black Samurai Armor, he wore a sleeveless blue long coat with a high collar and spiked tails. His gauntlets had yellow lighting bolts on them and he wore the classic helmet with a golden crescent moon adorned on top. Lastly there were 3 Katana sheathed on each hip.

* * *

" _Yo!_ I'm Date Masamune, the Dokuganryū!(One-Eyed Dragon) and Big Boss of Ōshū. I heard you lot are putting together one hell of a _Party!_ So I thought I'd come on over scope out the competition" he explained introducing himself.

"The others are only competition if you get accepted" Samus pointed out.

Date chuckled. "Believe me if I didn't think I could cut it I wouldn't have come. Though I've got a feeling _Everybody_ who's gonna show up for this is probably think'in the same. I'm a Warlord so I'm no stranger to a fight, no matter how big. I've also got the element of Lightning on my side" he explained before gesturing to his Katanas. "And you may find it hard to believe, but I can use all 6 of my Dragon Claws  _At Once_. I've taken on Oda Nobunaga the Dairokutenmaōhajun(Devil King of The Sixth Heaven), had to team up with my rival Sanada Yukimura to kill that bastard. Also beat Toyotomi Hideyoshi one on one. That gorilla of a man was so fucking strong he put a hole in the clouds with a single uppercut! Point is I know how to handle myself" Date boasted.

"Well it all sounds impressive, but can you back it up?" Dante asked liking this guy's style so far.

"I AGREE! PROVE YOUR CLAIMS TO BE TRUE!" Shao Khan yelled. This caused the others to groan and or roll their eyes and hoped dearly that the Emperor wasn't going to be like this the whole time. Masamune merely grinned at the challenge and drew the middle sword from his right sheaths. He turned away from them as GLaDOS opened a large portal leading to a forest. Lightning crackled around him and his sword as he was covered in a blue aura. Raising the blade above his head with both hands he swiftly brought it down in a slicing motion. All of the judges watched as the ground promptly exploded as a shockwave surged forth basically destroyed most of the front of the forest(His slash from the opening movie of the first Sengoku Basara game or Devil Kings in America).

With a small flourish Masamune sheathed his sword. "Anything-else? Cause if one of you wants to test me with an actual fight. Then,  _Let's Have a Party_ " he challenged to which it seemed Shao Khan, Heihachi, Juri and Dante were rising to meet it. However, before things could get that far Tony donned a gauntlet while Samus pulled out her blaster and they fired in the air.

"While I don't doubt there will be interviews that turn into fights. Do we really need the the very first one to end up like this. I think we all know this is gonna be a long process. All I'm saying is why have a rough start" Samus sighed. "I'm sorry if you all want to fight, but let's save it for the arenas".

"I agree with Miss Aran. We have alot of people to go through so best not to have a slow start" Deathstroke of all people spoke up.

"Miss Aran?" she asked.

"We're both Mercenary's Miss Aran. The jobs we take may differ but talent recognizes talent. Nothing wrong with show due respect" he explained.

"Anyway~ We'll put the application you submitted before the interview into the system. Personally I think you have a pretty good shot. You've got an attitude like Dante and the fans love him" Tony interrupted.

Date grinned. "Sounds like a plan, thanks for the vote of confidence too. You should expect my second-in-command to show up by the way. Takes his job of watching my back real serious like" he told them as he left. " _See You Later_ ".

* * *

" **Next we have a creature by the name of Evolt(Kamen Rider Build). I don't know who, but someone hacked the system to inform me that he is quite dangerous and not to trust him. Should we** **proceed?** " GLaDOS told them. Everyone looked at each-other. Dark Pit was the first to speak up.

"It's not like this guy could take **All** of us....right?"

"I say bring it on" Juri said.

"Sounds like things are already getting crazy" Dante joked.

"Let's Rock!" Johnny finished as the two shared a laugh.

" **** **I** **believe we should know precisely what we are dealing with. That being said, we can't find anything out by just sitting here** ****" ARIA stated.

"She isn't wrong. I suppose the only way to find out is to let him in" Emilie smiled.

"We're gonna do this regardless aren't we?" Tony asked as he was already having GLaDOS teleport in more pieces of his armor.

" **I'll send him in** " GLaDOS told them.

* * *

Needless to say that with someone hacking them just to send them a warning, they weren't expecting who came in. He looked to be just an average Japanese man. He was dressed in a floral pattern shirt under a blue suit jacket and brown pants. "Yo-'BANG!'" he attempted to greet only for Dante to swiftly pull out one of his Pistols and shoot the man. Normally such an action would be met with shouting as soon as the mans head jerked and his body leaned back. Which he did....only he was still on his feet. The man slowly leaned back up and his eye glowed read. " **Found me out already eh? Damn, I hope to mess with you guys atleast alittle** " he said his voice now being noticeably deeper and having an echo to it.

"Someone gave us a heads. Says your a pretty bad dude Mr. Evolt" Hazama said an ever present smirk on his face. Evolt just chuckled in response.

" **I am a 'Bad Dude'. Never once have I ever considered myself the good guy. Evolt's the name and Genocide is my game! I travel the universe going planet to planet, I torture and terrorize the inhabitants and then I destroy and absorb the planet. Atleast that was until I picked a fight with the Queen of Mars. She was a crafty one let me tell ya.** **Separated my soul from body. I think it's easy to see which of the 2 survived. But enough of my rambling! _It's, Showtime!_** " he told them all as he took out a red rectangular device with a crank lever and a big circle light. Evolt slapped it on his waist which formed a belt.

_**"Evol Driver!"**_ it announced....in Evolt's voice oddly enough. He then took out 2 small bottles. One red and one black, both with gold caps. He turned said caps which made a hissing sound. He then flipped the bottles and inserted them into the slots on the Driver.

_ **"Cobra! Rider System! Evolution!"**_ and with that called out Evolt cranked the lever. All the judges were then treated to a techno remix of Beethoven's "Ode to Joy".


End file.
